Hilary Sings Her Heart Out
Plot Hilary is starting to have a little trouble with Miguel.So she sends Molly, Deema, Zach, Leah and the Genies to help Stylee with her singing.Then she sends Goby and Nonny to learn about street performance. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Grant Palmer as Alan # Jenna Warren as Gabriela # Adrian David Lloyd as Miguel # Britt McKillip as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jacob Bertrand as Gil # Marleik Mar Mar Walker as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Stacey Depass as Stylee # Sam Vincent as Tony # Susan Roman as Hannah Transcript Prologue (The episode starts off with Hilary sleeping.Then her alarm starts ringing.) Me: “What the...6:00 In the morning.Who set my alarm for...” Alan: “That would obviously be Miguel.” Miguel: “I just wanted you to be up bright and early.” Gabriela: “Yeah right.” Me: “Looks like Miguel might need a little more help.Alan, Gabriela.We might need to help Miguel.So let’s do it.” (The Go For It With Hilary James Lyall Theme Song.) The Episode Begins Me: “Here comes the Guppy Scouts now.She likes something shiny and she likes something tall.Glimmer and Chloe.Do they give up so easily on adventures.No.Zach and Leah.His nickname is Mr Cautious.Because he’s some cautious.Nonny.She likes the beauty of the great outdoors.Oona.He likes the great outdoors too whether it’s rain or shine.Gil.She’s a great singer.Well.I think she’ll sing a song about the great outdoors.Molly.What would make him feel scared.If he gets stage fright.Goby.She once got a sore throat from singing a very loud high note.Deema.” (The screen dissolves at the scoreboard.) Me: “Who’s loving the great outdoors and who is singing a high note.Well.Let’s check the scores and find out.Glimmer and Chloe are in 6th place with 1050 points.Zach and Leah are in 5th place with 1060 points.Goby is in 4th place with 1070 points.Deema is in 3rd place with 1080 points.We’re log-jammed in the two spot.Nonny, Oona and Gil all with 1090 points and Molly is standing alone at 1st place with 1100 points.” (The Guppies are now in their seats.) Me: “Hey Guys.” All: “Hi Hilary.Hello.” Zach: “Hey Hilary.” Leah: “What’s up.” Me: “Having a little trouble with Miguel.” All: “Who’s Miguel.” Miguel: “Hiya Guys.” All: “Hi Miguel.I get it.” Molly: “Miguel is so awesome.” Me: “I know.Miguel has set my alarm for 6:00 am.I might need help for Miguel.In addition to Miguel.There’s another person who might need just a little more singing help.Yesterday Alan and Gabriela had got some secret singing footage.Somehow it’s not what I think it is.Roll the tape guys.” (Alan and Gabriela roll the tape that they film yesterday.) Me: “Meet Stylee.” Molly: “Is it really Stylee.” Stylee: “Friends always bright your day.Friends always know what to say.You know you found a friend that’s real.That’s true.When they see the real person in you.No.When they see the real friendship in you.When they see the real Uh.Starshine in you.Oh.I’ll never find the right ending.What will I do.” Me: “Yep.That is Stylee alright.But it looks like she needs help.But you know what.Help is just what she is gonna need and help is just what Stylee is gonna get.In Challenge #1.” All: (Cheering). Me: “Molly, Zach, Leah, Deema, Glimmer and Chloe.If you can help Stylee with the song.Then there still might be hope for Miguel.Your instructions and stage passes are in the mailbox.Go For It.” Molly: “Let’s go.” Leah: “Awesome.” Zach: “Alright.” Deema: “Bye guys.” All: “Bye guys.Have fun.” (Molly, Deema, Zach, Leah and the Genies left Studio GSCH.) Me: “And now we come to Challenge #2.” All: (Cheering). Me: “As you can see.There’s an unexplained gap in the Biography.A mystery year.Just what did I do for that year during the summer.Well.I’m here to reveal that.I spent it on Bridge Lane.In my Neighbourhood.And how did I support myself monetarily.Well Goby and Nonny.You’re about to find out.So look for the yo-yos.Everything you need to know is in that mailbox.So Go For It.” Goby: “Awesome.” Me: “Remember the yo-yos.” Goby: “The yo-yos.” Nonny: “Look for the yo-yos.Alright.Bye Guys.” Goby: “See ya.” Me: “This is a big one today.” (Goby and Nonny had left Studio GSCH.) Me: “As determined by the Getter 5000.Oona and Gil have stayed behind the Studio this time.But.They’ll be eligible to win points during the Half Time Quiz Show.Not to worry.The Go For It Fairness Guarantee is in full effect.All the contestants will be competing for the same number of points by the Grand Finale.So for the two teams out on the challenges.Up to 100 points for the stake and the Triumph Tally.So What are we waiting for(Sings)Let’s sing along with Molly, Zach, Leah, The Genies and Deema.” All: (Sings)“Deema.” Me: “Alright.They’re all on it.So we might need to work on that.” Let The Challenges Begin (The Guppy Scouts swam to the stage.) Molly: “Looks like we need to bust this door open.” Deema: “I got this.” (Deema busted the lock in the door.) Molly: “That was convenient.” Me: “Nice work Deema.” Deema: “C’mon Guys.Let’s go inside and get prepared.” (A nearby rope wraps around Deema and Molly.They both got pulled inside.) Both: “Whoa.” All: “Deema.Molly.” (Two more ropes wrapped around Zach, Leah and the Genies.They all got pulled inside.) Me: “Where did the Guppy Scouts Go.” (The six guppies are now tied up on a rope that is dangling on the ceiling.) Molly: “I’ll put everything back.I swear.” Stylee: “Who sent you? The red coats? The Royal Palace Guards? Answer me!” Zach: “Well.You see.” Leah: “We were sent by someone named James Lyall and...” Stylee: “James Lyall as in Hilary James Lyall? Oh my gosh! It must be the Guppy Scout Getters.” (The lights came on and there was Stylee.) Me: “Oh my gosh.It’s Stylee.” Deema: “Wait.You know us after all this time.” (Stylee cuts the rope with the garden shears.) Stylee: “Of course.Singing and putting on concerts for special occasions are kinda my thing.Anyway, I might need help.” Molly: “We’d be happy to help.” Stylee: “Looks like we’ve got a challenge ahead of us.” Me: “Let’s do it. But first, we’re gonna check up on Goby and Nonny.” (Meanwhile, Goby and Nonny are finding the yo-yos.) The Half Time Quiz Show The Continued Challenges The Triumph Tally Epilogue Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall